Divine
Divine Description The Divine are Human Patriots that have ascended past the normal limitations of human beings, they are soldiers of Rune Corp. and very little outside of the Research Department know much about them. The Divine are created by Rune Corp. by taking a Human and augmenting them. What makes this race unique is that they have sacrificed their soul turning them into a soulless being. They should be considered as a advanced Race rather than something original. The Divine Humans are immune to infection, making them void of the risk that all Humans have. A Human will likely have progressed to Combat Level 2 or 3 before being given the choice to ascend and upon becoming a Divine they will turn into a Combat level 2 and will begin with : - Tier 2 Physical Permanent, Tier 1 Physical boost, Tier 1 Regeneration, Tier 1 (Weapon of choice). - '''Rune Memory : '''Rune Memory is a concept unique to Divines, a fragment of thier previous self and their soul still lingers within their form allowing them to call upon it with the help of either two augments depending on the persons choice. Only two spells can be retained at any given time and upon their use they need to be reapplied by a member of the R+D department. '''''Eyes''''' : Divines have the choice of containing their Runic memory in their eyes however this can reveal to people they are a Divine Human, their eye will have a unique pigmentation depending on what element the Human has retained. Example - A Divine retaining tier 4 fire magic would have a pair of ruby iris' or a Divine with time and reality would have one eye slowly rotating and the other would jutter and flicker. Upon use the effect on the users eye will return to normal. '''Tatoos ''': Divines also have the choice to instead seal their magic in a pair of tattoos that must be placed upon the arms, upon using the spell the tattoo will glow in the elements respected colour before shattering from the users arm. These can be concealed but must be revealed upon being cast. '''''A Divine cannot have both Eye Memories and Tattoo Memories at the same time.''''' Divine Humans also progress through physical perks faster than most races however they are limited in comparison to Humans and some races as they can no longer develop rune magic, a high tier Human is almost always better than a Divine but still runs the severe risk of one day tripping up and being bitten by a Vampire. Perk Tree '''Rune Memory:''' '''Water''' : Offensive, Defensive '''Fire''': Offensive, Defensive '''Air''': Offensive, Defensive '''Earth''' : Offensive, Defensive '''Lightning''' : Offensive, Defensive '''Reality ''': Telekentic,Teleport '''Utility''' : Tracking, '''Adiuvo''' : Healing, '''''Divine Humans are unable to merge elements.''''' '''Divine Human Perks''' '''Physical''' : Permenant, Boost '''Mental''' : Permenant, Boost '''Adiuvo''' : Regeneration '''Utility''' : Tracking '''Effectiveness ''': Melee weaponry, Ranged weaponry, Technology Published Speculated Origin Variations Roleplay Suggestions Pre-lore notes